Save Me
by starthedemonhorse
Summary: Syrus doesn't think he is worth to be living in this world any more, and Jaden finds out the bluenette's feelings in the worst possible way...Mature content,yaoi shounen ai,SyrusxJaden
1. Chapter 1

Starthedemonhorse: Okay, first, if some of you are wondering why this story has been off for a while it's because my rating was too low and it was removed. So I have reposted it as a higher rating, andI hope it won't be removed again. THERE ARE GOING TO BE MORE CHAPTERS, so please check this story if you would like to find out what happens. Also, IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED SLIGHTLY, cuz I'm adumb$$and forgot tomention something important about this couple. This story is about Syrus and Jaden, a **_yaoi/shounen ai _**type fiction. I'm sorry, but this is one of my fav couples. I know they aren't the most popular, but they are too cute to ignore! Even if this isn't your fav couple, I would greatly appreciate you all to at least read it and give me a review, some thing short and sweet or long and descriptive, either works.Thanx!

**PLEASE READ THIS WARNING: This story contains material only suitable for older teens and/or adults because of the homicidal content. Yaoi and shounen ai is also included in here, only fluff, but if you do not like either please leave.**

Flames are not entirely welcome, but I will tolerate them to a certain degree. Thank-you.

Series: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Disclaimer: As you can probably guess, I OWN EVERY THING! MUWHAHAHAHAW! No, I don't own any thing.

Save Me… 

**Chapter 1: **_Caring Confessions_

Chumley and Syrus sat across from each other in the three somes dorm room with their cards lying across the table. Syrus had a tea filled cup while Chumley surprisingly had no food what so ever.

"Sy, how can you go so long with out eating any thing?" Chumley asked, rubbing his stomach, which gave a loud growl.

"I manage." Was the only reply given by the small boy.

"Well, I'm going to the school cafeteria for some thing to eat. Wanna come?" Chumley asked, getting up and heading to the door. "No thanks, I think I'll just wait for Jaden. I'll let him know where you are if he wants to join you." Syurs said darkly, staring at his cup.

"O.K. thanks. See you later Sy." Chumley said, leaving and closing the door in his wake.

Jaden had gone out earlier that afternoon to get some food because they had run out in their dorm room. Sy had offered to come, but Jaden also said he wouldn't mind some time alone to think.

Syrus had reluctantly agreed and stayed behind with Chumley instead.

Syrus stood and took his cards and put them in his deck box underneath his pillow.

He then took his cup and brought it to the sink to wash it later when he noticed the knife that he had used to cut some bread for lunch a few days ago.

It was very sharp and new, glinting in the evening sun as the room grew dim with the dying light.

Picking it up, Syrus walked over and sat down on the floor in front of the bottom of the triple bunk beds: Jaden's.

Resting his back against the side of the bed, the small boy examined the knife, bringing it in and out of the last rays of sunlight.

He started thinking, about how every one told him - when he wasn't in duel academy and even now – how awful a duellist he was. His older brother always saying he wasn't good enough; being beaten up and pushed around that seemed like an eternity to him.

But through all Syrus had been through, Jaden seemed to bring light to him, telling him everything opposite of what others had said. Sy didn't want Jaden to worry about him so much; he knew that Jaden would do a lot to make surehe was alright… And Sy also knew he would bring Jaden down if he kept worrying about the blue-haired boy.

He couldn't let that happen.

'S': The knife had been moved to Sy's left arm and the sleeve was rolled up to the crook of his elbow.

The blood ran in thin lines down his arm, making it's way to the floor where it sank into the carpeting like a raindrop into a pond…

'A': Every one hated him; it would make no difference in the world…

'V': His brother; always saying how awful the younger boy was, not being able to treat a card the way it should be used…

'E': As long as this was what it would take to be sure Jaden would be alright and no longer need to worry about him, they could both be alright…

Pausing, Syrus looked at his arm, the beautiful flowing blood running down his arm like a river of crimson gore, silent and filled with sorrow.

'M': Jaden was only a best friend, but Sy knew that Jaden cared a lot about him. Jaden didn't love Syrus the way that the bluenette did: more than a best friend and closer than family.

'E': Now they could both stop hurting…

Syrus from his life and low-confidence;

Jaden from having to worry about him…

"Sy! Chumley! I'm back!" The cheerful voice of Jaden Yuki filled the dorm room as the door opened and the cool evening air flew in.

Syrus smiled weakly, still feeling the blood run down his limp arm, the letters standing out as though wanting to have more attention, advertising the sorrow filled boy the letters were drawn on.

Jaden looked around the room, searching for either of his friends…

The bag full of fresh food was dropped to the floor, smashing anything inside.

"Syrus…….."

Jaden stood, staring at his best friend in shock of what he saw:

Lying on the floor, the carpet stained in the blood of blue haired boy. What Jaden noticed most was the writing on his friends arm: 'Save me'.

The blood ran down the thin arms, across the pale skin in new streaks, never stopping…

'Syrus…why did you do this?" Jaden whispered, taking a step back.

Sy smiled, and whispered in a small, almost happy voice, "So we could stop hurting…I don't want you to worry about me anymore…"

Jaden ran over to Syrus and with an unknown strength ripped off the sleeve of his left arm, wrapping it gently around Sy's left arm.

"No, Jaden…let me go. It will be better this way, for both of us…" Syrus gasped, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Jaden, still wrapping up the arm, had tears in his eyes, threatening to fall down and soak the red Slifer jacket.

"Syrus, I will never let you do this to yourself. I…I don't know what I'd do without you." Jaden said, tears finally making their way down the Slifer's cheeks, unstoppable like a great army of sorrow.

'But … why? I'm alone, and you're the only one who would care about me anyway…" Syrus said, looking away as Jaden, face contorted in fear and sadness looked at his best friend, whom he considered more…

"Why can't I be enough, Syrus? Why!" Jaden yelled, leaning forward to Sy's face.

"Why is it that you'd do this? I care about you, and you go and do _this_.

"Why do you think I wanted to go out alone today, because I needed to think, just think about my feelings..."

Syrus couldn't bring himself to look at the taller boy, staring at the knife held in his right hand.

"I don't… I don't want you to worry about me. I know that, if you do care about me so much, that you would put yourself in danger because of me… I could never live with myself." Syrus cried in a whisper, never looking at the brunette.

A soft hand reached over and took Sy's chin and brought it to face then other boy.

"Syrus…I would do that and more for you… So why won't you let me…?" "Because I don't want you getting hurt Jaden!" Syrus screamed, pulling his face away, but the hand stayed, making the bluenette face the other.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't promise I won't, but what wouldn't some one do. If they were in love…" Jaden trailed off, smiling at the other boy with a caring kindness.

"Wh…what?"The bluenettestammered, now looking at Jaden. "That's why I needed to be alone, just to think and discover how much I care about you...and you, well, this is a perfect example…you would do this so I wouldn't get hurt, and I would too, but only if I hadn't known that you loved me as well…" Jaden whispered, leaning in slightly.

"Jaden…I, I didn't know… but, oh Jaden…" Syrus cried, leaning closer and pressing their lips together in a caring kiss.

At first, the taller boy was surprised, but relaxed from the other's actions and wrapped his arms gently around Sy's neck.

Breaking, Jaden pulled Sy closer to him, so their bodies were against each other's.

"Syrus, I will never leave you, and I won't ever let you do this… ever…" Jaden cried, hugging the boy closer.

"Jaden… I won't, as long as you are here with me…" Syrus said, leaning back to face Jaden, closing the space into another kiss.

Sy cupped Jaden's jaw, pulling the other closer, never wanting to stop.

The doorknob turned slightly, and the two stopped at once, yet were still extremely close.

"That'd be Chumley." Syrus said, smiling, before becoming limp.

The knife was dropped, and Sy fell into Jaden's arms, unconscious from blood loss.

"Sy, I'm back! Is Jaden…?" Chumley stopped and looked down at an unconscious Sy in Jaden's arms.

"Jaden, what happened?" Chumley asked, staring wide eyed at his friends.

"I'll explain on the way. We need to get Syrus to a hospital." Jaden said, collectingthe limp formin his arms and carrying theboy out of the dorm room into the dark night.


	2. A borther's care

_Starthedemonhorse: hiya! This is my second chapter of Save me. Some of you asked if this was to continue, and yes it does. So here it is, please enjoy._

_Light yaoi fluff of Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale, don't like please leave. _

_Series: Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

_Disclaimer: Well? What do you think? Are Syrus and Jaden going out and kissing all over the Academy grounds with romantic nights on the rocks of the shore of the island, sleeping closer in classes and holding hands around the school hallways when they think no one is looking? NO! That's because I don't own it……wah! ToT_

_**Save Me….**_

Chapter 2- A Brother's Care 

"Hurry, we just need a little more for him." Nurses and doctors ran around wildly following orders and grabbing equipment. Chumley and a sulking Jaden waited outside the room where Syrus was kept. "Damn it!" Jaden screamed, punching the wall as he paced around.

A small indent of his fist was left on the wall as Jaden turned and stalked in the other direction. "Jaden, you need to calm down. Sy will be alright." The larger boy said, motioning for the brunette to sit.

"I can't help it Chumley, I'm…I'm too worried about him." Jaden said, stopping and giving a small moan, his shoulders hunched and shaking, tears threatening to fall.

Jaden slumped against the wall and slid down until his knees were pulled up to his chest.

"Jaden Yuki and Chumley Huffington?" A nurse said, coming out from behind a desk.

"Yes." Jaden said, jumping up, tears falling around his face.

"Syrus Truesdale has been set up with all medications and can see you. He's awake, but be easy with him." The kind nurse smiled, showing he two boys to the door.

Chumley entered first, then, before Jaden entered, the nurse stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, your friend Syrus will be alright. No need for tears." The woman said, removing her hand to let him through. Jaden nodded politely, and then rushed into the room.

It wasn't a pretty sight, but Jaden ran up to the side of the bed, being careful of the IV pole with a bag filled with the shiny red liquid of blood.

He was lying with the covers pulled up to his chest with his arms above the sheets.

His left arm was bandaged tightly, with a thin cord trailed from inside to the IV.

Jaden, despite what the nurse had said collapsed to the floor, his arms on the side of the bed and his head hidden beneath the slifer red sleeves. "Jaden! Are…. are you okay?" Syrus asked, bewildered that the other boy had suddenly collapsed.

By his shaking shoulders, the two other boys in the room could tell their friend was crying. Syrus, ignoring his weak condition, sat up and placed his uninjured right arm on Jaden's left.

Chumley smiled and quietly (A/N: quietly? Chumley? Yeah right…) left the room, heading back to their dorm leaving his friends alone. He may not know much about love, but he could take a hint.

Syrus smiled at Chumley's kindness and recognition to his and Jaden's situation. "Sy, I know you're going to be ok and all, but I can't help thinking that if I had brought you here sooner, this wouldn't have happened." Jaden sobbed, lifting his head up slightly at Sy's touch.

"Jaden, even if I had died then, at least I would've known that you loved me, as much as I love you…" Syrus trailed off, taking his left arm, injured as it was, and brought up Jaden's head to eye level with his.

Leaning in, Syrus tilted his head and gave Jaden a soft kiss to reassure the other boy that he was all right.

Breaking apart immediately at the sound of the doorknob turning, Jaden and Syrus waited for the visitors to come in.

Zane Truesdale entered the room followed by Alexis Rhodes.

"Syrus, you idiot." Zane said as soon as the door shut. "How could you do something so stupid?" He yelled, loosing his 'cool look' at once, and coming in the room a bit more.

"You could've died, with what you did to yourself." Zane came up to the bed, and would've hit his younger brother had he not been stronger and not in such a weak condition.

"I always knew you would try something like this, but I didn't think you would actually try to kill yourself…"

Zane sat on the edge of Sy's bed, folding his arms across his chest yet still had tears brimming at his eyes.

Alexis came over to Jaden, who was still holding Sy's hand, and kneeled down beside him.

"Zane? What are you saying? You…. you were worried about me?" Syrus asked, bewildered. "I may tell you things at times, but I still care about you, and I wouldn't hear the end of it from mom and dad." Zane said, almost giving a joking smile.

"No, I guess not." Sy replied with a grin.

"How are you feeling anyway Syrus?" Alexis asked, leaning slightly against the bed near Zane. "I don't think I've ever been better." The bluenette replied looking towards Jaden with a sly smile.

"Alright, I need you all out of here for tonight. Mr. Truesdale will be sent to his dorm in the morning." A nurse said coming in the room to herd the three visitors out.

"Bye Syrus." Alexis said.

"See you later little brother." Zane said, his 'cool' attitude back again.

Jaden gave Syrus a quick kiss on the cheek while the nurse pushed Zane and Alexis out before he left.

"See you tomorrow Jaden." Syrus said. Jaden smiled and nodded, leaving into the night back to their dorm room alone, but never happier.

_I will have the next chapter up soon because this is probably my best fanfic yet, so hold on the next chapter will be here soon. That's right, there is still more to this little tale, and I hope you're ready for yaoi! (Not that bad, slight fluff, promise) Reviews please!_


	3. Flexibility

Starthedemonhorse: I'm really glad I have so much time to work on these chapters so this one will be longer………hopefully……….

Disclaimer: Yes, as you all know, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX…….. but I will some day…….heh heh………rubs hands together evilly

Series: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Save Me Chapter 3- Flexibility 

Syrus awoke the next morning with a nurse at his side tending to the IV.

"Oh, good morning Mr.Truesdale." She said. "Good morning. What time is it?" Syrus asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "6:35, after I remove your IV you're free to go!" The nurse smiled.

Jaden Yuki snored loudly, enjoying a peaceful night. Although, he had stayed up late, even after he had checked on Syrus. Remembering how Syrus didn't want him to worry, he decided it to be best if he just fell asleep. The door creaked open, signaling the entrance of someone who stepped in the dorm room with quiet footsteps. Syrus crept in, closing the door silently behind.

Jaden sighed in his sleep, startling the bluenette. Syrus went over to the sleeping boy; reaching out a hand to stroke the others cheek when…

Jaden struck out in a reflex trying to hit whom ever had touched him. Syrus, from many days of practice leant back in a bridge, avoiding the hand with extreme flexibility. "Huh? Who's there?" Jaden asked, sitting up quickly in his bed only to be rewarded with hitting his head on the bunk above.

"Hey Jaden, sleep well? "Syrus asked as he lifted himself from his position. Jaden blinked at Sy's ability to bend himself so far over (A.N-no sick thoughts now…heh heh heh…). "I never knew you could do that…" Jaden said, smiling at Syrus.

"With me waking you up all the time I've learned how to avoid being hit." Syrus said proudly, looking down at his own thin figure.

"Well it looks like you're feeling better." Jaden said happily, standing up from his bunk and stretching. Chumley gave a loud snore, startling the other two boys.

"Yeah," Syrus blushed. "Maybe we should wake him up. Class is going to start soon." Jaden looked at the time. 8:15.

"AH! We're going to be late!" Jaden cried, waking Chumley.

Syrus smiled as he watched Jaden run around frantically searching for his needed things.

"Where is my deck?" He cried, looking under his bed sheets and in drawers.

"Here Jaden." Syrus said, picking up a pair of pants to discover a deck in its pocket. "Thank-you Sy!" Jaden said, coming over to the boy, who held out his hand with the deck laid in his palm.

Taking it gently, Jaden leaned over and gave Syrus a kiss on the cheek.

Chumley was heading out the door as Jaden moved away from Syrus, and the two ran out the door after their friend.

"……and then as another effect, this card inflicts 700 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points." Alexis continued with her never-ending definitions of cards while Dr. Crowler smiled gleefully.

"Very good Alexis!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed as the girl sat down. "Now then would some one please explain the effects of…?" Dr. Crowler stopped, looking at two boys a few rows from the front.

Syrus and Jaden had once again fallen asleep in class.

Jaden's head was lying on his arms while Syrus had his head rested against Jaden's shoulder. No one knew, but underneath the desk, their hands were linked.

Dr. Crowler cleared his throat, waking the two boys in an instant. "Huh?" Syrus said, lifting his head up to see what had caused the wake-up call. Jaden turned his head but did not wake up. Syrus elbowed him hard in the ribs, and Jaden immediately woke up. Standing quickly he said, "Yes Dr. Crowler?" Every one laughed, some falling off their chairs. Chazz looked smug, smiling only slightly to show that he thought of Jaden only as an imbecile. Syrus sighed and layed his head back on the desk.

"Since you've been paying so much attention to this lesson, would you please tell the class the effects of Dark Catapulter?" Dr. Crowler said happily, glad that he could make Jaden look like a fool. Jaden thought for a moment, before taking a deep breath and saying, "During your Standby Phase, if this card is in Defense Mode, put 1 counter on it. Remove from play a number of cards in your Graveyard equal to the number of counters on this card to destroy the same number of Magic or Trap Cards on the field. Then remove all counters from Dark Catapulter." Jaden sighed after he was finished and sat down, looking very happy. Dr. Crowler snapped a pencil he was holding, and looked as mad as ever. The Slifer's in the class clapped happily; while the Ra's look slightly disappointed but impressed, and the Obelisk's looking very mad, save Alexis and Zane. Chazz was ready to yell out insults to the Slifer, but decided not to and hurt him later. Bastion looked happily at Syrus, who stared up at Jaden like he was an idol.

The rest of class went along fine, except that Syrus was once again embarrassed by not knowing a card. After classes, Syrus and Jaden went out for a walk over to the island's borders, climbing along the rocks and running over the sand that covered the area. "So Syrus, you're not going to ever do that again, promise?" Jaden asked sadly, as he sat down on a rock. The sun was sliding down the sky as the stars came out and the world became darker. "Never…not if it worries you…" Syrus said, coming over to sit beside Jaden, placing his hand around Jaden's waist. Jaden turned towards Syrus, looking into the great pools of gray, half closed. "Good…" Jaden closed his eyes completely, tilting his head to lean in and kiss Syrus gently at first, until Syrus pushed his lips harder onto Jaden's. They both leaned back slightly onto the rock, enjoying the last rays of sunlight. The water sprayed swiftly over the two figures, which were now silhouettes on the horizon (I'm so poetic…). Jaden wrapped his arm around Syrus protectively, reaching down slightly over the other's body.

A twig snapped and both stood at once, looking around to see where the motion had come from. By the rock's edge stood 3 forms: Chazz and his two friends. Jaden stood in front of Syrus, knowing that Chazz wasn't here for a late night walk.

"You think you're so smart, don't you Slifer Slacker." Chazz said smugly, walking over. "Leave us alone Chazz, unless you want me to humiliate you in another duel." Jaden said bravely, but was not smiling like usual. Syrus looked up at Jaden, knowing that he would protect him. "Oh I'm not here to duel, no…I'm here to do something far worse…"

_**I love cliffhangers, don't you? I'm so good at them and I make people mad, but I hope my stories can make up for that by being updated… **please don't hurt me…_

**_Review so I know my story is going alone well! _**


	4. Kidnapping

Starthedemonhorse: O.K. so the cliffhanger killed most of you I know, but I'll try my best not to make this one have a cliffhanger, just so no one threatens to kill me again, which I've had like 3 reviews do already…..But don't worry you just motivate me to continue writing! (Don't get ideas that I have to be threatened to write though…I always like nice reviews too….)

I would like to thank these reviewers for leaving reviews at every one of my chapters; I feel so LOVED: Natalya, Yay-for-Yaoi and Yaoi Goddess of Ramen. Thank-you to all my other reviewers as well!

Series: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Thank-you.

Save me…  
Chapter 4:

"Oh I'm not here to duel, no…I'm here to do something far worse…" Chazz and his friends moved closer, surrounding the two boys standing defensively on the rock face. _I'll fight my way out if I have to; I just hope they don't try to get Syrus…_ Jaden thought as the 3 other Obelisk boys moved around. One of them lunged at Jaden, knocking him down to the ground painfully and wrestling with the brunette. Chazz jumped swiftly up the rocks and grabbed a hold of Syrus, pulling the little boy off his feet and dragging him to the corner of the forest trail back to the dorms. The other of Chazz's friends joined in the fight with Jaden, pinning him to the ground with ease. _Syrus! No!_ Jaden struggled and tried to fight back but he was out numbered and out matched: there was going to be no way to stop the attack. The last thing Jaden could see before he was knocked unconscious was Chazz holding Syrus tightly, and hitting the boy every time he tried to hit the older bluenette. "Syrus….." Jaden whispered.

"Come on, I know you can hear me. You have got to wake up Jaden. Crowler won't be happy if you're late…" Bastion's voice rang in to Jaden, startling him awake. As Jaden opened his eyes, he could see he was in his dorm room with Bastion and Chumley gathered around him. "There you go, now take it slowly, you've got a lot of injuries so you may hurt a bit." Bastion said, putting a hand on Jaden's shoulder to stop him from getting up too quickly. "What? Where? When?" Jaden stuttered out, holding his head tightly as a sharp pain over came him. "You are very injured, in the dorm room, Saturday afternoon." Bastion answered. "Saturday? I thought you said Crowler was going to be mad if I was late?" Jaden said, almost smiling. "Yes, but you never know what people might wake up to. You were out for a long time Jaden." Bastion said, his hand still resting on the brunette's shoulder. "Syrus…where is Syrus?" Jaden frantically looked around the Slifer dorm room: nothing was moving except for the three boys. "Syrus? I thought he was going home for the rest of the month, at least that's what I've heard." Bastion said, looking towards Chumley. "Yeah, that's what I heard to, just yesterday morning before classes." The larger boy replied, glancing towards Jaden.

"But, wait a minute… How long was I out for?" Jaden asked cautiously, sitting up some more, Bastion's hand still protectively on his shoulder. "Well, we found you out by the rocks just yesterday evening, we swore you were dead!" Chumley said, glancing between Bastion and Jaden. "Wasn't Syrus with me? Wasn't he there?" The brunette questioned, thinking back to the day when Syrus and him had been out together. "How can Syrus be gone home? I saw Chazz take him! They went back to the Obalisk dorms!" Jaden cried out, almost standing up. His head gave a painful pulse and he collapsed back to the floor. "Jaden! You mustn't get up! Not yet, until you are healed." Bastion grabbed Jaden's shoulders and pulled him closer, almost into his lap. "Now stay still, I might be able to help you with some of these…" Bastion took a wet cloth he had put on Jaden's head earlier when he was unconscious and wiped it over the bloodstains and cuts on the boy's skin. "We have to go find Chazz, he's the one who took Syrus…" Jaden whispered, almost out of breath from standing up. He felt in need of more rest, he could hardly move: Chazz's friends must've beaten him pretty bad; he could hardly feel his arms. Bastion took his hand and ran it down Jaden's cheek, removing tears Jaden himself hadn't noticed were falling from his eyes. Jaden looked gratefully at Bastion, smiling slightly at his friends' assistance. "Bastion, thank-you so much… Will you help me look for Syrus? You too Chumley?" Jaden said hopefully. Both boys looked startled for a minute, before Bastion replied, "Why wouldn't we? He's our friend too!" Bastion grinned, and stood up to get some medical supplies for Jaden's wounds. "Right when you're feeling better we'll go look for him." Bastion said, covering Jaden's arms with bandages.

"Syrus?" Chumley and Bastion continued to call the young boy's name with no luck at a response. "We need to go see Chazz." Jaden said, going up a path to the other dorms. "Alright, we'll look there next." Chumley said, walking up behind the Ra yellow duelist and his Slifer dorm mate. "He'll be alright, I know he will." Bastion said, walking right beside Jaden. "Have you made all the calculations?" Jaden laughed lightly, making the joke to try and relax. Bastion smiled, and shook his head. "No, but it doesn't take a mathematician to know that sort of thing." The tall slim boy placed his hand yet again upon Jaden's shoulder: he never minded it, he felt it kept him calm when he was nervous, and let it stay.

Reaching the Obalisk dorm, the three boys made their way to their objects room and knocked on the door. There was no answer for a while, until the familiar voice of Chazz Princeton reached them through the door. "Who is it?" He asked bitterly, although there was a hint of malicious joy. "Open the door Chazz, we need to talk!" Jaden almost yelled, ready to destroy the door with his own brute force. There was a sound of unlocking and the dorm room was revealed slightly as Chazz walked through the entranceway to see the ones at his door. "Jaden, Bastion, and Chumley. Why are you all here?" Chazz smirked lightly, looking at each of the boys in turn. "Where is Syru-" Bastion covered Jaden's mouth quickly before he tried to murder Chazz. "We were wondering if we could come in for a moment." Bastion said politely, before letting himself in along with his companions. "Why don't you come in…?" Chazz sighed in an irritated way but allowed the three to enter. His dorm room was surprisingly clean and organized, with his deck neatly placed on his desk. There was no noise coming from any where except a computer that had music playing. "So can I help you with anything?" Chazz asked, a suspicious smile across his face.

"Well, Syrus hasn't been here for awhile, apparently he had gone home for the month." Bastion started out in a factual voice. "Yes I heard, too bad, he'll be missing quite a bit of work that Crowler is going to be giving us." Chazz said, a slight frown now crossing his pale features. Chazz wasn't nervous about any thing; he just stood still and watched the boys glance around his room, except for Bastion who was looking directly at Chazz. "Do you know any thing about why he went home?" Bastion tried again, never taking his sharp eyes away from the Obalisk duelist. "Why no I haven't! I thought he had gotten home sick, or just wanted to get away from here, if not I'm not sure why he would've left." The taller bluenette shrugged, looking as innocent as a child. Bastion wasn't going to give up so easily. "Come on Chazz! I saw you taking him away to your dorm! You better tell us where he is before I-!" Bastion once again covered Jaden's mouth from blurting out profanely. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying! Me, taking Syrus here? I've never heard any thing so absurd!" Chazz frowned again, looking questionably at the others. "Come on! You better tell us now before I have to break your pretty little face in you-!" Bastion grabbed Jaden around his arms and pulled him away from Chazz, but he was a little too late. Jaden had already given a devastating blow to Chazz's face, knocking him over onto the floor. Bastion wrapped his arms around Jaden, to help hold him back, but Jaden did not struggle. He placed his hands on Bastion's shoulders, and gripped his shirt tightly, tears dropping onto the yellow jacket. Chazz recovered and stood quickly. "Hey! You don't just come over and hit Chazz Princeton!" The bluenette yelled, furious. A very red mark suddenly crossed the boys' face, and it wasn't from the large bruise now developing on his cheek. The famous Chazz Princeton, Obalisk duelist, was blushing. He took his hand away from his burning cheek and left it by his side, looking at Bastion and Jaden in front of him, holding each other quietly: Jaden crying on the other's shoulders. Chazz blushed even more when they turned to look at him. Bastion kept his arms around the smaller duelist, holding him protectively. "Chazz, are you going to tell us where he is or not?" Bastion said, finally giving up being indirect with the subject. Chazz was silent for another minute before realizing he had been asked a question. "I…well I…." He stammered, glancing around his room. "Come on! What did you do with him!" Jaden yelled, never leaving the safety of Bastion's arms. Chazz gave up and walked over to the closet, opening the door. He looked inside, but nothing was there. "What…. This can't ….. This can't be……" Chazz searched through the closet for a moment, before deciding that nothing was in there that he was looking for. "Where is he?" Jaden demanded, still holding onto Bastion. "I… I don't know." Chazz said simply, before looking around at the other two. "He was here, but now….. Now he's just, gone!" Chazz said, tears coming to his eyes for some unknown reason. Bastion released Jaden, who collapsed to the floor, and went over to the closet. There he found a note that had been left in place of Syrus. "Look here… 'If you want to find this boy, you need to bring all of your cards and over a thousand dollars in cash…. He will be waiting for you at the peak of the island tomorrow at midnight.'" Bastion read aloud, while Jaden sat crying and in shock on the floor. "This is awful….. Syrus has been kidnapped…."

_Well, now Syrus is kidnapped…. I'm so so very mean…._

_Any way, another bit of a cliffy, but I think I'll end this story in the next chapter… or two… Reviews please! _


End file.
